


Remember

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (Article found via Tumblr), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale-centric (Good Omens), Blanket Permission Statement Available, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Article, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Poetry, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: People tend to think Aziraphale isn't good at blending in, and hiding the fact he's an angel, but what if he is?





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Remarkable Inconspicuousness of Michael Sheen: An actor so good you don’t know who he is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523772) by Sophia Stewart. 

They forget him.

The bumbling shopkeeper,

The shop keeper who doesn’t sell books,

They complain about it yes,

They could go on whole rants about him and his shop.

But they forget _him_.

They forget what he looks like,

_They forget him._

He’s just another face on the street,

In the park where they play.

They forget _him_.

One could claim that it’s just angelic protection kicking in,

Or the countless runes on his shop.

You could claim it is any number of things,

_Any number of things_,

But what it is really is,

An act, a shield, a self-defense,

Screaming, whispering, silent.

And yet not.

For what is louder than silence?

A quiet murmur just like everyone else,

Blending in to show he is not there,

Or rather that he _is_ there,

And yet,

And yet,

You can’t picture him.

His clothes are outlandish,

Old, old fashioned,

Commendable for that alone,

His hair white and yet... 

And yet...

He’d pretended to be a gardener once

(Just once?)

And he’d changed his teeth,

For some reason people always remember the teeth,

And how the garden _bloomed,_

Even if he never seemed to pick up a shovel.

And yet... 

And yet...

They don’t remember him.

The bumbling personality, the clothing,

They remember! They remember!

And yet...

And yet...

They don’t.

There is a figure,

A figure who moves through time unaffected,

Unafraid of time chipping and wearing him away.

But they don’t remember him.

He is a million faces

And a million voices

And a million stories,

And a million, a million, a million.

But they don’t remember him.

They don’t remember.

And that is the way it will stay.

* * *

They remember a voice.

They remember kind words,

Books upon a shelf,

They remember feeling loved,

Feeling hope, feeling not alone.

They remember.

They remember praise,

Someone who picked them up when they were afraid.

They remember.

**Author's Note:**

> “They may forget your name, but they will never forget how you made them feel.” — Maya Angelou  
-  
Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
